Ultimate Betrayal
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: <html><head></head>MATURE, Don't read if you're underage. Written on request. Warnings: includes: spanking, abuse of Lucius' pimp cane. Narcissa x Scabior</html>


**Written for: novercalisharpeia & scabiorsmostfaithfulservant (Tumblr-wise)**

Pairing: Narcissa x Scabior /Rating: Mature / Warnings: Adultery, smut, spanking, abuse of Lucius' snakey cane.

Request: NarcissaxScabior, Tool: Lucius' wand/pimp cane / R&R?: Don't like, Don't comment. Not the proper age yet?, don't read. Written as a drabble, ended up as a one-shot (unless you'd like to see more?).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended, no abuse of characters or unnerving of actors intended. / To reader: enjoy ;D

* * *

><p><strong>The ultimate betrayal<strong>

* * *

><p>Tick Tack.<p>

It was the clock at the far corner of the room, making a loud noise as time teased those present within the room. The lady of the house, her sister, and a bunch of snatchers, one of which was known by the name of Scabior. Narcissa's eyes were fixed on him, burning through his soul. And though he had noticed her watching eyes he pretended he had no, and had turned himself to the cabinet of drinks to entertain himself with a glass of firewhiskey.

It was at this moment the doors swung open to reveal the Lord of the house, none other than Lucius Malfoy. "They won't submit." He said, voice harsh and eyes tired. It was a clear hint. He wanted help.

Bellatrix immediately rose from her seat and joined his side. "Let me do it." She asked eagerly, rather commanded. Lucius looked at his wife, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Narcissa gave a nod. They all knew they shouldn't stop Bellatrix when she was as enthusiastic as this. If they refused her offer she would use her whip on them instead, a thought and experience none of those present fancied.

"All right," Lucius said, turning to lead the way, but he froze, thinking of something, and turned back again. "I need some of you to bring the girls away. We only need to interrogate the boy first." At which he turned to Narcissa again as if to assure her. "We'll interrogate them one by one. They're stubborn." Narcissa let a small smile and raised her hand only an inch. It was her way to tell him she was fine by his decisions, and that he shouldn't doubt himself. In return he gave her a smile and a nod. As soon as he turned to leave the room his smile had faded.

Scabior looked up, seeing the crazed witch with the hair like a raven gesticulate and quickly called for his snatchers to set to work. "Don't 'ang about." He said loudly as he slouched on the cabinet, "Do as the lady says."

At this Narcissa's eyes twinkled for a short moment, her hands folded in her lap. Bellatrix behind her cheered for the men to hurry up as one by one the snatchers left the room, following the lead of the crazed witch. Once the door was slammed shut Narcissa noticed her husband had left his cane behind. "How unlike him." She said, not rising from her chair, in fact not acting at all. Just stating what she'd seen to be so.

Scabior just drained his glass of firewhiskey in an attempt to get out of the room as well. He felt eerie being alone with Mrs Malfoy, and had thought up an excuse to leave the room. He only glanced at her when she let out that remark.

"Lucius never goes without his cane. It's his snakey."

Scabior's eye twitched at this as he made his way to the door. "I'm quite sure 'e'll miss it, ma'am." He said, hoping to silence Narcissa's remarks about her husband's cane.

"He will. Where are you going?"

The snatcher turned to face her. She was still seated at the table, like she had, not moving, only watching. He always saw her like that, stoic and much like a statue. She was a cold woman in his eyes, never showing emotions or expressions. He had to get away from her, he didn't know why but he knew he had to. Panic rose in his chest.

"I'll await my orders," Scabior started, not sure whatever excuse would be good enough to leave the room, "Down the 'all. I believe Fenrir is waiting there for me." And in his mind he thought 'that lucky bastard of a wolf'.

"Don't." Scabior could have known. Narcissa stopped him with just a single word and once again he had to turn to her. He tried not to show his annoyance. "What?" He said, trying to sound calm.

"What, ma'am." Narcissa corrected him as she rose from her chair, an action which made Scabior's blood run cold. She moved, which couldn't mean anything good, could it? Or would he finally get to see the splendour of the rigid Malfoy lady? No, he could not hope as much. He retreated from the door, getting closer to the table and to her.

"What, ma'am?" he said, this time remembering to be formal like he should.

"I said you may not go out to meet the wolf." Narcissa started, her hands reaching for Lucius cane and showing it to the snatcher. "Instead, you will be a good employee and bring my husband his cane."

Scabior looked at the object she was holding. "I'll bring your 'usband 'is cane." He said, almost like a robot, automatically. This was the first time he had a good view of the cane which belonged to Lucius Malfoy, and he silently admitted to himself that the item was very much one of luxury with its silver and black. The snake-head gave an extra dimension to the whole cane, and Scabior could not help but to think how very much of a pimp cane this walking stick actually was.

As he reached out a hand Narcissa retracted the cane, only to lash out and hit the snatcher's knuckles hard.

Scabior yelped at this, shaking his hands before bringing them back to his body. Why had she hit him like that? He looked at her quizzically, his blue eyes searching hers silently for an answer. But the lady, usually like ice, now stood smiling at him.

A wicked smile.

"The order can wait." She said, resolutely, and stepped from behind her side of the table. Slowly she advanced on him, like a predator would its prey.

"I don't understand, ma'am?" The snatcher tried, but she had reached his side and scolded him.

"Bend over." She held the cane firmly in her hand, her own knuckles turning wide, and Scabior gulped, seeing what she might be intending.

"Surely, this can't..." He had no time to finish his sentence. By just raising her arm, Mrs Malfoy had used a spell to have him swirl against the table. His hands were flat against the surface, his cheek touching the polished wood, the cane meeting his butt hard and he arched his back, crying out.

She was hitting him. And by Merlin, it felt good. Scabior was used being whipped around (mostly by Bellatrix ) but this was different. His cries and yelps turned into shameful moans and groans, and his fingers scratched the table's surface.

And then the beating stopped, and he, panting loudly, peered over his shoulder to find Narcissa frowning at him. When he saw she had no intention of continuing he cleared his throat. "Why did you stop, ma'am?"

She had her answer given by pointing down at his plaid trousers. "You enjoy it." She stated, bluntly, and he wasn't sure whether she was displeased by this fact.

He looked down now himself, raising his brows. She was right, it wasn't hard to see how a bulge had grown in his pants. Then he looked at her again.

There was a glint of mischief in her eyes and he instantly knew she enjoyed this too. It allowed for him to relax a bit more.

"Take them off." She ordered, pointing her husband's snake-stick at his trousers. "Take them off, now."

Scabior glanced at the door, out of the corners of his eyes. "He won't be back soon, now take them off." Narcissa ordered again, and this time he obeyed (perhaps a bit too eagerly). His fingers nimbly unbuttoned the tight restraint and soon the rough fabric had slid down to his ankles, showing his full pride.

"My, oh, my." Narcissa gasped, sinking to her knees and grabbing his member with no delay. She held him in one hand, clamping her fingers around his shaft and pumping him steadily. "Such a big boy." She murmured.

Scabior had closed his eyes, he was uncertain whether he liked the motherly and strict tone her voice betrayed as she talked to him. But the feeling she gave him was good, and he was in need of release.

Her free hand moved around to his arse, cupping one butt cheek before the other, slapping her hand against his flesh. She looked up at him, studying his face for the reactions he gave to her ministrations.

When Scabior let out another low moan he felt Narcissa letting go of him and turning him around. Lucius' cane was next to her knees and she picked it up again, this time tapping his uncovered arse twice, watching the red streaks appear as she forced him to bend over the table. Once he stood like she wanted she told him to hold it there. "And no peeking."

There was the sound of rustling of clothes, a gasp of the blonde lady behind him, and then another hit against his nude body. She knew how to use that cane well, spanking him with such force each time he had to let out a hiss or a moan. The snake's head left its marks, the tip of the cane leaving indents. Finally the tool was replaced by Narcissa's hand, gently stroking his sensitive skin.

He bit his lip. "Dammit, I can't keep... it..." His words were scrambled, much like his thoughts, his mind a muddle. His erection craved attention, and he could feel how Narcissa pressed her body against his, standing behind him still as she forced him to support himself with his hands on the table in front of him.

The cane appeared again, the snake's-head teasingly tickling his long aching member as Narcissa reached the item from behind, between his legs, using the snake to tickle his balls and then stroke roughly past the veins on his hardness. He hissed again, making fists and then flexing his hands as he tried to move his hips. But the lady had a firm grip on him and he could hardly move.

She was undressed, something she had done when he wasn't allowed to watch her, and removed the cane. Scabior let out a sigh of disappointment. How was he to come when this woman kept teasing him so badly? He tried to turn around but she pushed him back. "Don't move till I say you can." She ordered him. And he replied with a "Yes, ma'am." Annoyed.

He could hear Narcissa shove a chair from at his side, and dragging it to somewhere behind him. Then he could hear her sit down on it, taking her place and raising the cane. "This is how I love to remember my man when he's not around." Her husky voice hummed.

Scabior raised a brow, curious what she meant, and listened to hear a sharp intake of breath. A wet slippery sound was heard. So Narcissa had been wet of beating him. He grinned to himself, mentally complimenting himself to have aroused someone else's wife.

Narcissa had spread her pussy lips, and inserted the snake's head, pushing it until the head was all the way in, and let out a groan. The end of the stick was battering Scabior's back, and she used her hands to lower it, hissing as the cane was inserted even more in her than she could take, and finally managed to insert the other end into Scabior's anus. She let out a moan of relief.

Scabior yelped when he felt the pimp cane being shoved up his arse (literally) and moaned. What did this woman have in mind?

"Move." Narcissa commanded, and Scabior started to move his hips. Each time the cane moved along with him, and therefore moved inside of Narcissa on the chair behind him. She sat with her legs spread, moaning loudly. One of her hands had slipped to caress her clit, the other was toying with her breasts as she threw her head back, all the while moaning for Scabior not to stop.

The snatcher thrust harder, his dick twitching and hurting, as the lady behind him was send over the edge. Narcissa cried out, her body trembling, the cane's head popping out of her with a slick sound and by that also escaping Scabior's body. The cane now lay as a sticky mess on the floor, covered in bodily juices.

Narcissa let out a sigh and waited for the afterglow to have faded. Then she took her wand and dressed herself, swiftly and with style. She turned back to the trembling snatcher in front of her, still bending over the table, and grinned.

"My dear snatcher, you look like you could use some relief." She said, her voice betraying how satisfied she herself was. "Turn around."

Scabior did as he was told, looking down at the blonde female who had sat down on her knees again and beckoned for him to come closer. He did as he was told and allowed for her to gently grasp his sack and knead his balls. He hissed. Her lips enclosed around his with pre-cum covered shaft and she began sucking, harder, faster, more intense. He closed his eyes, tangled his hands in her hair which she let him do so, and bucked his hips.

Heaven couldn't feel much better.

With some more wild thrusts he came, spilling his seed and watching how Narcissa pulled away, spitting the semen she'd got into her mouth onto her hands and wiping them at his thighs. She looked up at him again, smirking.

"I think we're done here."

Scabior agreed, his eyes felt heavy, his body tired and satisfied.

"We're done." Narcissa stood up with these confirming words and watched the snatcher raise his trousers again, dressing.

Scabior's eye fell upon the sticky pimp cane on the floor. "Should I still bring 'im, ma'am?" He carefully asked, but Narcissa already shook her head.

"No, let him find it like this, here. I wonder what his reaction will be."

She grinned mischievously as she opened the door for him. The footsteps of her Lord and master already audible in the hallway. They had finished just in time.

"Well, go on. Go and see your wolf, sir snatcher." She winked at him and he returned the favour with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She watched him exit the chamber, at which she immediately turned to her unaffected self again. Scabior could see her face had hardened as he left, and he greeted Lucius politely as the man returned to his wife. Then he made a run for it.


End file.
